Kyubi
Kyubi is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe and is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero. After the disbanding of the Heroes Coalition, he has returned back into the Yokai Realm. Appearance Kyubi is a fox Yo-kai that stands about twice as tall as Nate at 220 cm, and is covered in thick, golden fur with white belly and paws. Its chest is covered in a thicker patch of purple fur, surrounded by a yellow "trim" around his shoulders, with four wispy hairs sticking out. Kyubi has nine tails, each tipped purple, and sports long nails of the same color. Its muzzle is long and pointed, like its golden-tipped ears, and on its face are markings resembling a kitsune theatre mask, with tomoe eyebrows. In the anime, Kyubi has taken human form several times. In human form, Kyubi is a young boy about the same age as Nathan. He wears a blue sweater vest over a white shirt and black shorts. He has green eyes and grayish tousled hair, with two strands standing up and nine strands in the back that resembles his nine tails. Sometimes those two strands become ears and Kyubi's nine tails appear when he gets excited or the glamour starts to fail. Personality In the games, Kyubi is arrogant, serious and cold, but not unjust. While he spoke condescendingly to Nate and Whisperand openly mocked Komasan for his timidness, he reveals after the defeat of Massiface that he is in fact, working to aid Nate and Whisper and hopes that they will be able to stop what was coming. He is also manipulative and openly admits to this, having lured Nate to the Construction Site to pit him against Massiface. In the anime, he is more antagonistic, but also more comical, featuring a narcissistic and womanizing personality; Kyubi has tried to charm Katie, but it appears that Kyubi was the one charmed by Katie instead. In the games, Venoct and Kyubi are treated like opposites. For example, in the second game, Kyubi likes the Fleshy Souls while Venoct likes the Bony Spirits. In the Oni update of the second game, Kyubi got a dark form called Darkyubiwhile Venoct got a light form called Illuminoct. Also in the games, the Crimson Master Kyubi is somehow related to the science teacher Mr. Barton. Fans speculate that the science teacher is that Kyubi but in his human form. The possibility of him being Kyubi was confirmed when the quest, Miwaku no Kyun Kyun Daisakusen (The Charming Charm Operation?) showed that Kyubi gave the Kyun balls to the science teacher because he thought he was the Crimson Master. Upon joining the Coalition and despite his limited appearance, he seems to get along well with everyone. Abilities Kyubi is a S Rank Fire-attribute Yo-Kai and is a skilled fighter. Kyubi has the ability to control fire. He also has the ability to shapeshift. In the anime, Kyubi can charm almost anyone, which creates a "Kyun ball" which Kyubi collects. It is suggested that these balls are a piece of the heart of someone that Kyubi has charmed. In the game, he has an ability called "Sense of Smell" which allows him to deal damage not caring about the typing. Trivia * Kyubi is based on a kyūbi-no-kitsune (Japanese: 九尾の狐) or nine-tailed kitsune (supernaturally-endowed fox). As they grow more powerful with the passing of years, kitsune grow a new tail with each century of age: once they grow their ninth and last tail, their fur will turn white or golden, and their power will reach its maximum. Kyūbi-no-kitsune is gifted with immense wisdom, powerful magic abilities, and can even see and hear everything in the world. They're especially proficient in weaving illusions, and wielding spirit flames called kitsune-bi ("fox fire"). Like tanuki, all kitsune can also shape-shift, though they prefer to take on the appearance of beautiful men and women. Category:Males Category:Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Animals Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Foxes